Good Son
by MBooker
Summary: Alex's POV of his mother's demise. But don't worry! We have a happy ending this time!!


I ran. I ran after Dad. Something happened to Mum. She was falling and I didn't know what was wrong with her. Dad was running to her and yelling her name. It sounded like he was scared and that made me scared. Was Mum alright?  
  
"Mum's going to be alright isn't she Dad?"  
  
"She's gonna be fine. Mommy's fine. JONATHAN!" Dad yelled. "JONATHAN! Get him! Get him! Take him!"   
  
I had a feeling Mum wasn't going to be alright.  
  
"Come on Alex" Uncle Jon said.  
  
"Mum's going be fine isn't she?" I asked Uncle Jon.   
  
"Your mother's going to be fine. She's going to be fine" he lied to me.  
  
I knew he was lying because my Dad was crying. Dad NEVER cried before. And if he was crying now I knew something awful was about to happen. Mum told Dad to take care of me. I wondered why she told him that because she always took care of me. Then my Dad yelled again.  
  
"Noooooooo!"   
  
I don't know how I knew but I knew Mum had left us and gone to heaven. She wouldn't be taking care of me anymore. I started crying because I wanted my Mum. She was the only Mum I had and she was the only one who knew how to take good care of me. Uncle Jon hugged me and I laid my head on his shoulder. Whenever Mum hugged me, I always felt better. She always made things better. But she wasn't here anymore. Nothing could make me feel better and nothing could make things better. I wanted to KILL that stinking Lord Imhotep and that snake lady. If it weren't for them, my Mum would be here to hug me and things would be better.  
  
After a long time my Dad called me. "Alex."  
  
I wiped my tears and looked up at Dad. He was still crying and that made me cry some more. He bent down on one knee and hugged me. I was glad my Dad was there but... Dad's hug still didn't make things all better like Mum's hugs did.  
  
"Why did Mum have to leave us?" I cried.  
  
"I don't know Alex" my Dad said and I could tell he was still crying. "I don't know."  
  
"I didn't want her to go! I want her to come back! I want my Mum!" It was lonely without Mum.  
  
"Me too Alex" Dad said and he started crying harder.  
  
I cried harder, Dad cried harder and Uncle Jon was probably crying. We all wanted Mum to come back. After another long time Dad squeezed me tight and stood up.  
  
"Stay here" he said.  
  
I saw him look over at Mum and he looked like he was about to cry again but he stopped himself. Then he got this real mean look on his face and turned and went back inside the pyramid.   
  
I sat down and put my head on my knees and cried again. I was so sad without my Mum. Uncle Jon came over and sat next to me.  
  
"I know how you feel Alex" he said.  
  
"No you don't!" I cried and turned my face away from him.  
  
"Ah, yes I do. You see, I lost my Mum too. I was a bit older than you but it hurt all the same. Mums are a special sort. My Mum was very special and so was yours."  
  
I turned back and looked at Uncle Jon and he looked like he was about to start crying.  
  
"I don't understand why she had to leave us." I just didn't understand.  
  
"I know. I don't understand either. But" Uncle Jon said and he looked like he was going to try and cheer me up. "Think of it this way Alex. She's gone to a better place. Like the good book says..."  
  
BOOK!   
  
"Book!" I sat up straight. Mum always told me to sit up straight. "That's it!" the snake lady had the Book of the Dead.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The book!" I said and shot to my feet. "The Book! The Book! Come on Uncle Jon!" I tried to pull him to his feet. "Come on! Come on!"  
  
I explained to Uncle Jon that The Book of the Dead brought dead people back to life. He claimed he knew that and said 'ooooohhh'. I guess finally understood what I wanted to do. I told him I saw the snake lady with it.   
  
We could bring Mum back! We could actually bring her back! All we had to do was get the book and read the inscriptions.  
  
"You do realize, of course that this can only be done by someone who can read ancient Egyptian. I don't know about you but I'm a bit rusty" Uncle Jon said.   
  
I wasn't paying that much attention to Uncle Jon. I was trying to find my way to the Scorpion King.  
  
"We go left."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Kasheesh Osirian Nye" I read the hieroglyphics. "Basically, 'This way to Scorpion King'" I said then looked at Mum in Uncle Jon's arms. "Mum taught me."  
  
Once we found the Scorpion King chamber we saw the snake lady. Uncle Jon laid Mum down and got the snake lady's attention while I snatched the Book. I sat down next to Mum, opened the book and started reading.  
  
"Hootash naraba oos Veesloo Ahm kum ra... Ahm kum Dei... Efday Shokran... Efday Shokran... Uncle Jon! I don't know what this last symbol is!"  
  
"What does it look like?!" Uncle Jon was fighting the snake lady.  
  
"A bird! A bird, a stork!"  
  
"I know that one!" Uncle Jon said then didn't say anything else.  
  
"Well! What is it?!"  
  
"AH Ah Ahmenophus!"  
  
"That's it!! Efday Shokran Ahmenophus!" I looked down at my Mum. It looked like... it looked like she was coming back to life!  
  
"Mum?" I was hoping she had come back.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked at me. I couldn't believe it! We did it!! We did it!! Mum was back!   
  
"Mum!?!" I still couldn't believe it.  
  
I was more than happy that Mum had come back. Now she could take good care of me. I would have to behave for her from now on. Or at least for the next month.  
  
"Alex!" Mum sat up and hugged me, hugged me tight and I felt better.  
  
And things were all better now. Things were definitely all better. 


End file.
